October Ghost
by Demoniac Spirit
Summary: when you died priceless, when nobody cares about your crying, then revenge has reasons. yamiyugi tried to seal this evil girl ghost away, but later on, he found out she only need help with friendship, and... ? plz R&R rating for ghost setting. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ok, after wrote so many disclaimers, I'm really tired about this thing. *sigh* you should know that I don't own YuGiOh!!! ok, ^^;;   
  
Author's important note: this story is my original idea, so don't 'borrow' it without asking please. All my fanfictions are very original, but people just use my ideas or even MY TITLES to do their fanfictions. I spend a lot of time on my unique titles and fanfictions, so it's really hurtful to see people use my ideas to do the similar ones and say those are their own. However, I'm not that selfish, if you need help on fanfictions, just e-mail me, I can help. Just don't steal them please. ^_^  
  
  
October Ghost  
  
Chapter one  
  
I DIED IN OCTOBER  
  
  
-October, 1790, Japan  
  
The Japanese knight watched the girl in white lay in the blood on the ground. His horse just accidently stepped on that girl when it was galloping. The girl in white lay there lifelessly, but her blood was still coming out from her mouth.   
  
The knight frowned and got back on his horse.   
  
" sucking girl, I'm in a hurry! What a waste of beauty!"   
  
Wind blew up the dust as the horse galloped away. As a paper package fall on the ground, a white shadow flew away in a light speed.  
  
"I'll come back in October, my revenge will never end..... October......"   
  
.................................  
  
-October, this year.  
  
Yugi sat in the front of his desk, doing his homework.   
  
"yugi." Grandpa came in with a cup of tea.   
  
"yes, grandpa?" Grandpa's face was worried.   
  
"umm, Yugi, you know today is October first, and..."  
  
"oh, come on, grandpa. You know the October Ghost is just a scare little kids' story!" Yugi knew what was grandpa talking about.   
  
"but you should know, Yugi. Every October, people died mysteriously... and I just want you to be careful and don't come home late at night..."  
  
Yugi sighed. "ok, grandpa, I won't come home late."  
  
After grandpa walked out of the room, Yamiyugi asked Yugi in their soul rooms.   
  
//umm, Yugi, what was your grandpa talking about?//  
  
//oh, don't worry, Yami. It's just a ghost story that old people believe is true, no big deal.//  
  
//oh, but your grandpa looks a little scared and worried, you better be careful.//  
  
Yugi laughed in his mind. //Yami, don't worry, it's not real!!//  
  
//whatever you say, Yugi...//  
  
.................................................................  
  
-October 1st, midnight...  
  
A girl in white walked slowly in the middle of the road. Her long white dress with big sleeves flew with the wind. Her bare shoulders looked pale and soft. The long girdle danced around her. Black eyes, black wavy hair showed how pale she was.  
  
"HEY!!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WALKING???" A car driver nearly hit her because of her pale appearance. The driver yelled angrily.   
  
The girl looked at him emotionlessly. She winked and a scary smile appeared on her peaceful face.   
  
"congratulations, you are my first victim this month." she said lightly and disappeared.  
  
"what the?" the driver was shocked. He widen his eyes and looked again.   
  
........  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was walking in the dark. He like to walk at the night. However, he didn't have his own body. He was a spirit, but since he had the millennium puzzle to protect him, he didn't need to worry about troubles. Another reason he walked at night was because he was afraid that Yamibakura will do something bad to the people.   
  
He walked silently. Nobody could see him, and that's good, good for him.  
  
......................  
  
The driver looked around. Where on earth did that girl go?  
  
"Searching for me? I'm here." The girl suddenly appeared beside the driver and murmured in his ears. Her eyes become blood red and her black hair began to fly crazily. She widen her mouth and laughed, but no sound came out.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
..................  
  
"huh? what's that?" Yami became alert. He followed the trace of the screaming. He ran to that direction. However, quickly, the sound was gone. Yami stood in the dark and looked around with worries.   
  
Suddenly, he saw a girl in white dress 'walked' without moving her feet. She stopped and looked at Yami. She smiled creepily and disappeared. Yami was shocked, his mouth was big open. He didn't really see that girl's face clearly. But her actions and appearance sure were scary.  
  
The night became peaceful again. A wracked car lay in the middle of the road. Inside the car, there was the driver with his both eyes open and a twist head...  
  
October.....  
  
................................  
  
"Yugi!!! Did you hear the news this morning? A car driver died mysteriously last night!" Tea almost screamed out when she met Yugi.  
  
Yugi nodded. "yeah, that's weird."  
  
"HOLY!!!" Joey yelled. "That's not only weird! It's scary!!!! emmm...."  
  
"Yeah, it's scary!" Tristan agreed.  
  
"it's only an accident, I think." Bakura said.   
  
"Bakura is right, it's only an accident." Yugi shook his head.  
  
"oh, man. who knows? Maybe it's the October Ghost. She always come out every year this month." Joey was scared.  
  
"Joey! It's not true. There's no such thing like ghost." Yugi sighed.  
  
"ok, pal. Then how can you explain about your yami?" Joey insisted.  
  
"but, they're different..." Yugi had no words to say about it. True, his yami was a spirit, and in some cases, you could say he's a ghost. However, his yami would never do anything to hurt people.  
  
......................  
  
Inside Yami's soul room. Yami was thinking about last night.  
  
//It's so strange about the screaming and that girl.// Thinking about the girl gave Yami a chill. She's so creepy. Obviously, she's a ghost, but did she kill that driver that the news was talking about? If the answer was yes, then why? Why would she? Ghosts rarely attack people. First, they didn't have the power and second they like to be alone and mind their own business.  
  
//Were there something about the October Ghost? What was the story about October Ghost?//  
  
Yami decided to try his luck tonight. He hoped he could met that girl again. With some reasons, he just want to see that girl again.   
  
..............................  
  
It's October again..... A white shadow murmured under her smirk.   
  
October...  
  
........................  
  
To be continued.....  
  
  
IANA: this is my first ghost! ^^;; I didn't write this story because of Halloween, I call it october ghost because I born in october and oct.12 is my birthday!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ I don't know why, but this idea just stucks in my head and actually I'm not sure what will happen next, but I'll continue thinking if you guys like it.  
  
IANA: and please review and tell me what do you think, because I won't continue if nobody likes ghost story. However, this is not a completely ghost story, it only includes a ghost character in it and some scary settings because of the character. 


	2. The legend of october ghost

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. (Wow, that's the most simple disclaimer I ever had! ^^U)  
  
Note: spelling and grammar mistakes will be seen in this chapter, but you can't force a sick girl to do better.. ^^U ok, that's a pretext for laziness. ^^UUU  
  
October Ghost  
  
Chapter two  
  
The Legend of October Ghost  
  
  
  
//yugi, // yami said in his soul room. //tell me about the October ghost.//  
  
//why? Yami, don't tell me you think it's real.// yugi sighed. He didn't know how many times he had sighed today, but everyone's actions were just stupid.  
  
//yugi, you don't understand. I, // yami stopped, he didn't want to scare yugi or anyone, he saw a ghost last night, but he was not sure that if she was the one who killed the driver. //I'm just curious, yugi, tell me please.// yami changed his mind, he decided to not tell yugi, he'll make everything clear tonight.  
  
//fine, yami, you must be so bored. You are never curious about anything!// yugi shook his head and put down his pen. He looked into the mirror, yami appeared in the mirror, with a serious but curious face.  
  
"Ok, I heard this from grandpa, but actually, nobody knows what really happened. So, you see, it's only a ghost story, nothing real."  
  
"Just tell me the story please." Yami rolled his eyes impatiently.  
  
"Ok, ok." Yugi frowned. "Like I said, nobody knows what happened to this ghost. They said that she died unjustly hundreds years ago, because she died in October, so she came back every year in October to make her revenge. With all her hates, and the special power of October, she gains so much power in this month and that's why she has the strength to kill people."  
  
"But, she doesn't have to pick on the innocent people!" Yami stood up and yelled.  
  
"Calm down, Yami! It's only a story! Besides, I don't think anyone will do something like that. It doesn't make sense. Ghost stories never make sense." Yugi looked at Yami and sighed.  
  
"Well, you never know." Yami murmured.  
  
..........  
  
The night, supposed to be a peaceful time, but in October, it was not.  
  
As the wind blew, the dead leaves made hoarse noises. The moon could never be lighter, but the dark clouds covered all her shine. A weak but soft blue light moved slowly among the sidewalk. It shined. A pale shadow faded in the blue light.  
  
A girl about 17 years old walked quickly on the sidewalk. She just came back from a party. Pink lip colour, red cheeks, shining eye shadow, and a tight top showed some skin. She rushed into the blue light. Her dressing was a completely opposite colour from the girl in the blue light. Pale face, white dress, emotionless eyes, everything about her was faded into the blue light.  
  
"It's late, why are you still outside?" the girl in white asked and winked.  
  
The colourful fancy girl glared at the blue light, " mind your own business, nerd."  
  
"You'll be regret for what you said." The girl in white narrowed down her eyes.  
  
.......  
  
Yami heard an intensely scared scream as he wondering in the dark. Instead of rushed down to the direction of the scream, Yami closed his eyes and disappeared.  
  
Yami reappeared on a sidewalk; there he saw a girl lied on the sidewalk with blood around her. He also saw another girl with blue light stood beside the fainted girl and ready to twist her head. Her face was emotionless but her eyes were sad. The blue light around her was so light that Yami could hardly see her body.  
  
As the girl reached down to the bloody girl's neck, a force of a strong and sharp gold light hit her pale arm.  
  
She shivered a bit. She looked up fiercely with her widened mouth. Yami stood in the front of her and looked at her angrily.  
  
//how can she ever do that to innocent people?// Yami thought as he stared at the ghost. //she looks so innocent but she is actually the murderer of so many lives! I will let her pay!//  
  
The third eye on Yami's forehead started glowing lighter and lighter. The ghost roared like a wild animal. However, Yami was faster, a gold ray pierced the darkness and went straight to the ghost in the blue light. She tried to escape but the light pinched her arm and she howled. She looked at Yami with evilness in her eyes. She jumped and just before she disappeared she said one thing that made Yami decided to follow her to the end and hunt her down.  
  
She said, "Everyone will pay."  
  
She disappeared. Yami decided to follow her, but then he saw the girl lied on the ground. He connected yugi and told him what happened. Yugi and others will come and send the girl to the hospital, but for Yami, he'll find the ghost wherever she is.  
  
Yami closed his eyes; he tried to sense the spirit. He could sense the lost power of the ghost. He frowned but also smiled. Then, he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"I will find you soon. Don't try to hide from me. You will pay for what you have done to those innocent people." Yami's strong voice left in the wind, followed by the yellow dead leaves.  
  
........  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
IANA: sorry about the short and bad-quality update. I got drowned in the endless homework and projects!!! T_T and the bad cold. *coughs* but because someone really want me to update, so I.. ^^U I don't think I will update for a while, so force yourself to enjoy this chapter. ^_______^ and, if you want to flame me, then. please change your flame review into a suggestive review. Thanks. ^_____^ 


	3. it's not what you think

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, not the ghosts... *creepy laughter* ^^;;  
  
  
October Ghost  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It Isn't What You Think  
  
  
  
Yami followed the trace. He could tell that the girl lost a lot of power. He could see a trace of the lost blue energy air. He smiled; he knew the girl would be easier to catch when she's not that strong.  
  
Suddenly, Yami stopped. He closed his eyes. He couldn't sense anything now, nothing at all. All the sudden he saw a storm of dead leaves coming to his direction! A very strong power must hold it.   
  
Yami gasped. He looked at the storm of leaves but couldn't anything about it. Yami drowned inside the heavy leaves and disappeared...  
  
October appeared. She smirked as she held the wound of her body.  
  
"You are so stupid." She shook her head and laughed. "You can't sense ghost's energy, because ghost doesn't have power. What I have is a trick, a trick to use others' power." An evil grin appeared on her face.  
  
"Well, why, thank you." a strong mature deep voice said behind October. October's eyes widened. She turned around and saw Yami stood behind her and smiling.  
  
"How?!" October gasped.  
  
"Don't you know that I'm a spirit without a body?" Yami smiled. "You can't beat me by using those pathetic leaves."  
  
October stepped back; she stood in a ready to fight position. She narrowed down her eyes and frowned. She knew Yami wasn't a weak opponent, so she planned to use all her strength to fight, or if she got a chance, she'll escape, if that was possible.  
  
"Don't you see?" Yami stepped forward. "You are too weak for me. Why bother to fight when you can just be sealed in a not so painful way? That way is easier."  
  
"Never." October said the word between her teeth and stepped back again.   
  
Yami smirked. His millennium puzzle started to glow in a creepy way. Suddenly a gold light came out and formed a circle around October.   
  
October looked at the circle surprisely. She tried to touch the circle, but the light hurt her spirit body. Yami then muttered some spells and the circle started to glow lighter and became smaller.   
  
October stared at the circle fearfully as it came closer to her. She screamed painfully as the circle touched her body and shrank smaller and smaller.   
  
Yami walked and stopped in the front of October. "I told you not to fight, now I see you must be very painful, huh?"   
  
October screamed louder and harder as the circle became smaller. She cried out and kneeled down. She jerked hopelessly to try to shake off the gold circle. "Please~" She finally begged. "Please let me go!" the blue tears came down from her eyes and vanished into the air.   
  
"Let you go?" Yami became angry. "After what you've done to those innocent people? I don't think so!"   
  
October cried and screamed fiercely because Yami made the circle became tighter. "Please!" She cried out loud. "Stop it! Please!"  
  
Yami ignored her. He started to cast another spell so he could seal the ghost to the shadow realm or wherever she could get punished. October became scarier and she yelled harder, "please! Don't! Don't seal me away! Don't please!!"  
  
Yami kept ignored her. However, he couldn't help but feel pitiful about the girl. But he made up his mind that he couldn't be soft to such an evil spirit.   
  
October stopped crying and moving. She stayed there and sobbed helplessly and hopelessly. "Don't~" she begged tiredly. "You don't understand~" she said and sobbed quietly. "You can never understand..."   
  
Yami stopped muttering the spell. He looked at October curiously. //is this another trap?// Yami thought with his guard on. "Well, I understand all. You use your power to kill people, for fun!"   
  
"Why would I want to do that?" October sobbed harder and yelled back with unfairness in her voice.  
  
"Well then, tell me why did you kill those people?" Yami crossed his arms and waited for an answer.  
  
"Because they don't deserve to live." October said and turned her head away.   
  
"Remember the car driver?" Yami nodded. "He drove so fast, if I don't kill him, then he will definitely hit somebody that night. And the girl, she drove a car 1 year ago, she hit and killed an innocent child that time, but she drove away without saving a life!" October turned to Yami, she narrowed down her eyes. "They don't deserve to live."  
  
Yami was shocked. He never knew, yeah, he never knew. "But, but you don't have to kill them." Yami murmured, maybe that wasn't a right thing to say in this particular situation.  
  
"I'm sorry." October sniffled and said quietly. "But..."  
  
Yami was surprised to hear an apology from the girl. He looked at her straightly, "but what?"  
  
"But that's how I get my revenge." October looked down.   
  
"Revenge? So all you said were just something to let me release you?" Yami asked angrily.   
  
"No, no." October corrected nervously. "I, I..." she said sadly. "I died in an accident. A knight's horse hit me. I just died like that. Nobody buried me, nobody even looked at me when they send me to the dump. And the knight didn't even feel sorry for what he did!" October cried sadly.   
  
Those memories, how could she forget? How could she just rest peacefully as a ghost? How could she? If she didn't get her revenge, how could her soul even go to the heaven peacefully?   
  
"Oh." Yami was now completely feeling sorry for the ghost. He looked at her crying face, and suddenly realized that she had her reason to kill. Well maybe killing wasn't right, but all she wanted was some justice, was the pay back of all her tears, all her blood.   
  
Just as Yami lost in his own thoughts, October started to moan painfully. The gold ring was still around her body tightly. Her body figure started to fade. The blue light around her started to vanish. She was losing her strength.   
  
Yami gasped. He just found that the golden ring was still there. He hurried and took away the ring, but October's energy was losing. She couldn't move anymore. She lied there weakly and hopelessly.   
  
//oh god!// Yami thought. //what have I done? I can't just leave her here! The ghost sucker will take her away and she'll stay in hell forever!// (I made the ghost sucker up~ -_-)  
  
Yami hurried over to October. He kneeled down and looked at her worriedly. October's eyes were half open. She tried to stay strong, but the ring had sucked most of her strength away. "Help me please~" she asked weakly. She looked at Yami and begged.   
  
Yami didn't know what to do. But then again, he got an idea. He held October up, (aww...) and put his millennium puzzle against her forehead. October suddenly disappeared. Yami sealed her inside the puzzle.   
  
Yami looked at his puzzle and sighed in relief. //she'll be ok inside there.//  
  
Yami walked away and sighed. Maybe this world is unfair. As the cold October wind blew against Yami's face, did he realize that being a hero isn't easy? Because nothing in this world was balanced. Nothing we could do to revenge fairly, because it was based on the painful suffers you made first...  
  
..........................................  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
IANA: yay! The first major part of this story ends here! ^_^ I'm going to think for a while about what happens next... --; I'm out of ideas...  
  
IANA: anyway, thanks for the reviews! ^_^ I'll try to update soon, but I got like 6 or 7 fics to update as well... --;;   
  
Seto: I told you not to write so many fics...  
  
IANA: o.O hey! You are not in this fic! Why are you here anyway?  
  
Seto: *sighs* because one of the reviewers wants me to be in it, so I'm asking you for a part.  
  
IANA: oh. ._. I'll think a plot for you. O_O I hope I can put Seto in this fic. O_O I hope...  
  
Anyway, review please! ^_^ Thanks! 


End file.
